


Irrtum auf Seiten der Natur

by dornfelder



Series: Translated Works [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Übersetzung
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dornfelder/pseuds/dornfelder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve erfasst Buckys gekränkten Blick und Sams Verwirrung, folgt Sams Blick zu dem Haufen zermatschten Obstes im Mülleimer. Plötzliches Begreifen zeichnet sich auf seinem Gesicht ab. “Oh”, sagt er. “Bucky hat das mit den Bananen rausgefunden.”</p><p>Worin ein amerikanisches Idol betrauert wird. Aber wahrscheinlich nicht das, woran ihr denkt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irrtum auf Seiten der Natur

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mistake on the Part of Nature](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488142) by [idiopathicsmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiopathicsmile/pseuds/idiopathicsmile). 



> Original Anmerkung der Autorin: 
> 
> Gzym hat das Bedürfnis ausgedrückt zu sehen, wie Steve und Bucky sich mit der Tatsache abfinden, dass Amerika die Gros Michel Bananen mit Cavendishes ersetzt hat. Hoffentlich bin ich nicht die einzige Person, die der Aufforderung gefolgt ist, und die Captain America Fangemeinde kann mit einem besonderen kleinen Sub-Genre von Bananen-Geschichten aufwarten.
> 
> Titel aus “Sweet Talk, Sweet Talk” by The New Pornographers.

Buckys Erinnerungen mögen ja vielleicht wiederkommen, aber Sam hat sich so ziemlich damit abgefunden, dass “grundlegende Höflichkeit” das letzte sein wird, was zurückkehrt, wenn überhaupt. Weshalb er nicht komplett überrascht ist, als er in die Küche kommt und Bucky auf sein fröhliches: “Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein!” mit: “Was zum Teufel ist mit deinen Bananen los?” antwortet.

Um es klar zu sagen, Sam ist trotzdem noch, na ja, ein bisschen überrascht. Aber nach fünf Wochen voll von solchen Sachen hat er die Geistesgegenwart, eine kurze Bestandsaufnahme der Küche zu machen, bevor er eine Antwort gibt.

“Also, zunächst mal sieht es aus, als hätte irgendein Irrer ein Stück von jeder einzelnen abgebissen und sie alle in den Müll geworfen.”

“Was ist...“, Steve stolpert in den Raum und reibt sich die Augen. Sein Haar sieht lächerlich aus. Das Serum hat ihn vielleicht immun gegen die übliche Erkältung oder eine Knieverletzung durchs Joggen gemacht, aber es kann ihn nicht vor allmorgendlich abstehenden Haar schützen. Darin liegt ein gewisser Trost. Steve erfasst Buckys gekränkten Blick und Sams Verwirrung, folgt Sams Blick zu dem Haufen zermatschten Obstes im Mülleimer. Jähes Begreifen zeichnet sich auf seinem Gesicht ab. “Oh”, sagt er. “Bucky hat das mit den Bananen rausgefunden.”

“Was”, sagt Sam. 

Steve schüttelt nur den Kopf und gesellt sich zu Bucky an den Tisch. Er beugt sich verschwörerisch vor. “Das ist das Seltsamste überhaupt”, sagt er. “Sie sind alle so, egal, wo man sie kauft. Jeder in der Zukunft tut, als müssten Bananen so schmecken.” Bucky verzieht angewidert das Gesicht. “Ich weiß”, sagt Steve, und irgendwie enthält sein Gesichtsausdruck Empörung, Verständnis und eine Art freudige Erleichterung. “ _Ich weiß._ Du bist der erste Mensch, der...” Er seufzt. “Ich dachte schon, ich wäre verrückt...“ 

“Tja, bist du nicht”, sagt Bucky. “Sie sind... breiig. Mehlig.”

“Und nichtssagend”, stimmt Steve ihm zu.

“Sie schmecken _scheiße_ –“

Beide lächeln jetzt, Köpfe zusammengesteckt, die einzigen zwei Mitglieder eines exklusiven kleinen Klubs. Supersoldaten Gegen Neumodische Bananen.

“Ähem”, sagt Sam, und sie drehen beide ihre Köpfe, um ihn anzusehen, als ob sie sich schlagartig daran erinnern, dass er im Raum ist. “Seid ihr sicher, dass das nicht, na ja, so ein Nostalgie-Ding ist? So ein ‘früher war alles...‘” 

Bucky wirft ihm einen bösen Blick zu, der zur Situation wirklich in keinem Verhältnis steht. 

“Schon okay”, sagt Steve, “er versteht es nicht. Keiner versteht es.” Das ‘keiner außer dir’ ist offensichtlich in dem warmen Schwung seines Lächelns, in dem unvermittelten Lockern seiner Schultern, und, jawohl, Steve und Bucky erleben gerade offiziell einen bedeutsamen Moment wegen Bananen. Das ist in Ordnung, es gab bedeutsame Momente wegen seltsamerer Dinge. Sie sind nicht wirklich zusammen, da ist sich Sam ziemlich sicher, sie schauen sich nur dauernd gegenseitig an, heimliche, verlangende Blicke, oder, bei Gelegenheiten wie diesen, Augenkontakt, der wirklich zu vielsagend für sieben Uhr morgens ist. Sam fragt nicht nach. Sie haben Zeit, allein dahinter zu kommen.

Stattdessen schnappt er sich sein Telefon und gibt schnell ein paar Begriffe ein. Bananen, Unterschiede, früher und heute. Er blättert auf dem Display, klickt auf einen brauchbar aussehenden Artikel, und liest. “Oh”, sagt er. “Jungs. Da haben wir’s. Die Bananen, mit denen ihr aufgewachsen seid, sind eine Sorte mit dem Namen Gros Michel, aber in den Fünfzigern hat eine Bananenkrankheit sie ausgerottet – denn anscheinend gibt es Bananenkrankheiten – und jetzt essen wir eine andere.”

“Hätten sie die nicht anders nennen können?”, protestiert Bucky. 

“Wie ‘Lügenfrucht’”, sagt Steve.

“Betrüger-Beere –” 

Bananen sind keine Beeren, noch waren sie es je, aber es scheint das Beste, das auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Sam überfliegt weiter den Text. “Also, offensichtlich kann man die Gros Michel noch in Thailand kriegen, aber es gibt sie in Amerika nicht zu kaufen...“ 

“Warte mal!”, sagt Bucky, Augen groß mit einer Art von Eingebung. Einen Moment lang klingt er sehr ernst, fast jung. “Was ist mit Süßigkeiten?” Sie beide blinzeln ihn an. “Na ja,” sagt er, “Bananenaroma ist ja wohl von der Krankheit nicht betroffen gewesen –“ 

“Mann, mach dir keine Hoffnung, alles mit Bananengeschmack ist eklig,” teilt Sam ihm geistesabwesend mit. “Viel zu süß, und es schmeckt nie auch nur ansatzweise nach Bana-” Mitten im Wort hält er inne. “Hm.” 

Steve und Bucky wechseln einen Blick. Eine Sekunde vergeht. “An der Tankstelle die Straße runter gibt es Süßwaren, oder?”, sagt Steve. 

“Äh, ja, ich glaube”, sagt Sam. Die Tankstelle _ist_ die Straße runter, so an die acht Kilometer, aber Steve ist schon zur Tür raus. Superschnell und so.

Sam wirft einen Blick auf den Mülleimer. “Allerdings bin ich mir nicht sicher, was ich jetzt zum Frühstück esse”, sagt er. 

Er spricht hauptsächlich zu sich selbst, aber nach einem Augenblick sagt Bucky: “Magst du die neue Sorte wirklich?” Sam kann nicht sagen, ob Buckys Tonfall anklagend ist oder nicht, aber er nickt. “Das ist okay,” sagt Bucky. “Du weißt es nicht besser.” Das ist das Netteste, was Bucky seit seinem Einzug vor anderthalb Monaten zu ihm gesagt hat. “Tut mir leid, dass ich alle deine blöden, ekligen Bananen ruiniert habe”, fügt er hinzu, was nun das Zweitnetteste ist. “Danke fürs Nachschauen, schätze ich.”

“Hey, wofür sind Freunde da”, sagt Sam und öffnet den Kühlschrank. Bucky sagt nichts dazu, was nicht ungewöhnlich ist. “Oder Freunde von Freunden, das ist cool.” Sam weiß, dass Bucky eine Menge durchmacht hat, und will nicht, dass er sich unter Druck gesetzt fühlt, einen auf guter Kumpel zu machen, nur weil Bucky und Steve für eine Weile bei Sam untergekommen sind. Sam respektiert das. “Lust auf Erdbeeren?”, fragt er. 

“Es ist nur – du lässt ihn auf der _Couch_ schlafen”, sagt Bucky. 

Sam schließt die Kühlschranktür und dreht sich um. “Was?” Steve schläft auf Sams Sofa; in der Nacht, als sie Bucky gefunden haben, hat Steve ihm das Gästezimmer, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, überlassen. Aber zu sagen, Sam hätte ihn zu der Entscheidung gezwungen, ist schon fast irrsinnig. 

“Jede Nacht”, sagt Bucky. “Streitet ihr euch, oder was?” Seine Lippen verziehen sich zu einem bitteren Lächeln. “Ehekrach?”

“Nein”, sagt Sam langsam. “Ähm, du weißt schon, dass er und ich nichts miteinander haben, im romantischen Sinn? So... rein gar nichts?”  
Die Art und Weise, auf die Bucky ihn einfach nur anschaut, beantwortet diese Frage. “Männer können jetzt mit Männern zusammen sein”, sagte er, den Kiefer angriffslustig vorgeschoben. 

“Wenn sie das wollen, ja –“

“Er _wohnt bei dir_ ”, sagt Bucky.

“Nichts für ungut, aber das tust du auch”, stellt Sam klar. Es spült die Erdbeeren ab und stellt die Schale auf den Tisch. “Ehrlich, Mann, du hast das einfach so geglaubt? Du hast nie darüber nachgedacht, mit ihm darüber zu reden?”

Bucky runzelt die Stirn. Nicht das “lebendige Waffe mit Gehirnwäsche” Stirnrunzeln, an das Sam sich erinnert, das über einen brennenden Schutthaufen hin sein Blut hat erstarren lassen. Es ist ganz eindeutig ein anderes Stirnrunzeln. “Gibt viel, über das Steve und ich nicht reden”, sagt er leise. 

“Vielleicht solltest ihr das”, schlägt Sam vor. Er schubst die Erdbeeren zu ihm herüber. “Nimm eine, die sind lecker.” Bucky beäugt sie zweifelnd, als ob er eine weitere Mogelpackung vermutet. “Hab sie von dem schicken Bauernmarkt am Dupont Kreisel. Sie stammen von den Amischen, ist dir das traditionell genug?” 

Bucky sucht sich eine Erdbeere aus und beißt vorsichtig ab. Nach einem Augenblick nickt er. “Okay”, sagt er. “Versuch und Treffer, Wilson.”

“Übrigens”, sagt Sam, “Weißt du, wenn’s dir was gibt, Steve hat noch nie alles stehen und liegen gelassen um mir Süßigkeiten von der Tankstelle zu kaufen, als wäre ich seine schwangere Ehefrau mit Essgelüsten...“ 

“Halt die Klappe”, sagt Bucky und nimmt sich eine weitere Erdbeere, “du magst _doofe Bananen._ ” Aber etwas in seinem kurz aufflackernden Lächeln weckt in Sam den plötzlichen Drang, ihm liebevoll das Haar zu zerzausen. Was er nicht macht, schon allein deshalb, weil Bucky Sams Schädel mit einer Hand zerquetschen könnte. 

“Hör auf mein ganzes Obst zu essen, Schnorrer”, sagt Sam stattdessen. 

“Dann leg’s nicht dahin, wo ich drankomme, Idiot”, sagt Bucky. Also Sam zieht sich einen Stuhl heran und sie sitzen herum und essen zu viele Erdbeeren, während sie darauf warten, dass ein von den Toten auferstandener amerikanischer Held ihnen Süßigkeiten bringt, die nach einer Frucht schmecken, die selbst quasi todgeweiht ist. Es ist nicht gerade, wie Sam sich seinen Morgen vorgestellt hat, aber okay, er nimmt es, wie es kommt.

**Author's Note:**

> Anmerkung der Übersetzerin:  
> Ich fange an zu merken, wie viel Spaß Übersetzungen machen kann, besonders, wenn die literarische Vorlage so wortgewandt und ausrucksstark wie diese ist. Ich hoffe, es ist mir gelungen, den Tonfall des Originals zumindest in Ansätzen auch im Deutschen widerzugeben.


End file.
